The instant monomer, a partially fluorinated omega-alkenyl vinyl ether, can be polymerized to an uncross-linked (soluble), amorphous polymer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,897,457 reports that perfluorinated omega-alkenyl vinyl ethers can be polymerized to polymers that are amorphous and contain ring structures.
J. E. Fearn, et al., J. Polym. Sci. A-1, volume 4, p. 131-140 (1966) and D. W. Brown et al., J. Polym. Sci. A-2, vol. 7, p. 601-608 (1969) indicate that certain perfluorinated alpha-omega dienes can be polymerized to soluble ring containing polymers. These polymers are not reported to be crystalline.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,260,492 describes polymers, from partially fluorinated omega-alkenyl vinyl ethers, which polymers contain cyclic structure(s). The polymers are reported to be uncrosslinked and crystalline.